1. Field
This invention is generally directed towards apparatus adapted for retaining machinery in position. More specifically, the invention is directed towards a method and apparatus which may be used to restrict the lateral floor displacement of a machine, which machine incorporates a mechanism which is reciprocal or oscillatory in nature.
2. State of the Art
Presently, there exists in widespread use a variety of heavy-type machinery whose operation generates a considerable amount of internal shock forces. Typically, these shock forces are induced in the machine in its normal course of operation by the motion of reciprocal or oscillatory mechanisms or offset loading within the machine itself. These shock forces tend to produce substantial laterally directed force applications to the machine. These force applications may effect a lateral displacement of the machine when the machine is placed upon a planar or substantially horizontal surface.
The type of machine to which the instant invention is specifically directed is that of a conventional washing machine or clothes dryer as may be typically found in a commercial laundromat or laundry room. It is customary in the art to support machines of this type solely on a plurality of leg-like extensions which extend generally from the corners of the machine vertically downward. Each extension generally terminates in a substantially disk-like foot. The foot includes a planar bottom surface which is typically adapted to contact the underlying floor. Generally, this floor is a hardened surface constructed from concrete or hardwood.
In operating the machine, it may be recognized that this foot-like extension relies solely upon the resistance of the frictional forces generated between itself and the floor in order to oppose any lateral directed force applied to the mass of the machine itself. In operation, lateral forces are typically generated by the turning action of the inner components of the machine or by a load carried within the machine. This turning action has been seen to generate force applications of sufficient magnitude that the entire machine is displaced across the floor. In effect, the machine "walks" across the floor. There exists, therefore, a need for a device which is able to provide an improved method and means for supporting this machine on the hardened floor while at the same time limiting any lateral displacement of the machine across that floor.
Various attempts have been made in the past to provide a method or an apparatus which addresses the problems outlined above. The conventional method or apparatus includes the installation of anchor bolts in a concrete floor. These anchor bolts are positioned in the floor to extend upwardly from the floor surface. The bolts are therefore suitable for the attachment of other structure which may receive and retain the foot of the machine. Typically these bolts are initially positioned in a desired location and concrete thereafter poured around them such that the bolts actually become embedded in the concrete floor. A threaded portion of the bolt is positioned vertically and substantially above the surface of the concrete floor such that a retaining disk-like structure having a recess well therein may be attached to the bolt so as to confine the retaining structure in place. The anchor bolt commonly has a head-like extension on the end of the bolt opposite the threads. This extension has sufficient dimensions that the concrete upon hardening can interact with the head to preclude the bolt from being withdrawn from the concrete floor.
Once the bolt is positioned within the hardened concrete, it is very difficult to remove, and furthermore, it is rigidly retained against any type of lateral movement. Though the anchor bolt does provide a sturdy and rigid means for mounting a retaining cup or other structure, one must consider that the bolt-like extensions are in effect permanently positioned. Furthermore, a portion of the bolt extends rigidly above the floor. Oftimes, in a commercial laundromat, the machines are required to be moved about the floor either for servicing, replacement or relocation. The rigidity of the conventional anchor bolt assemblies precludes or hinders this maneuverability in that typically the bolts are rigified above the surface and, therefore, the machines must be slid around the bolts in order to be moved. The bolt therefore constitutes an obstacle for the movement of any type of machinery across the floor whose path may intercept the location of the extending bolt.
Further, the rigidity of the positioning of the bolt often requires that extreme care be taken in installing the bolt in that once positioned it is nearly impossible to modify or adjust the positioning of the bolt without totally removing the poured concrete and reinstalling the bolt. Given the substantial drying or curing time of the concrete, it is often necessary to provide support structure to hold the bolt in position until the concrete has dried sufficiently to solidly retain the bolt. This support requirement typically necessitates the building of a retaining structure for the bolt to hold it in its assigned position until curing of the concrete is effected.
A modified construction of an anchor bolt is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,940 (Fischer). Fischer discloses the use of an anchor bolt positioned within a tubular-like casing having a planar bottom. Fischer attempts to avoid the problem of the rigidly positioned bolt by providing a bolt-like member which may be adjusted to accommodate an out-of-center location of the mounting holes in the machinery. Notwithstanding this construction, Fischer's device still provides for a bolt-like member which is extended above the concrete floor and constitutes an obstacle for the movement of any machinery about the floor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,894 to Spanel, construction in which a bolt-like member is retained through a chain-like means to a tubular casing having a planar bottom is shown. Spanel's device attempts to provide a bolt-like extension which is positionable below the concrete floor prior to the installation of the machine. Upon positioning of the machine, the bolt is extended above the floor through the machine and bolted in place. Thereafter, the retaining casing of the bolt is filled with a hardening material which solidifies and thereafter rigidifies the positioning of the bolt within the casing.
Though Spanel's device does initially avoid the problem of a bolt extension above the surface of the concrete floor, Spanel suggests that the bolt be rigidified in a position above the floor. Therefore, upon final installation, the bolt of Spanel is above the floor and any removal or movement of the machine is complicated by a bolt member which is rigidly extending beyond the surface of the floor.
Another traditional method for securing the foot mounts of an oscillating-type machine to a concrete floor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,753,722 to Schaum. Schaum illustrates a cup-like receiving member which retains a recess well adapted to receive a foot of the machinery. This retaining cup is secured to the floor by means of a plurality of peripheral mounted bolts which are bolted downwardly in a substantially vertical direction into the concrete floor with a screw-like thread engagement of the bolt with the concrete floor. Schaum's construction requires not only the mounting of a plurality of bolts about the periphery of the retaining cup, but should the retaining cup be required to be removed, e.g., for cleaning or moving machinery about the concrete floor, each of the bolts must be removed. It should be remembered that the continual removal and reinstallation of the bolts serve to weaken the bolt mountings and therefore the ability of the retaining cup to be positioned and retained in place. In an alternate construction, Schaum recommends the positioning of recess wells within the floor itself, i.e., a substantially cylindrical-like recess well is drilled into the floor itself permitting the foot of the machine to be received and retained at a position which is below the floor surface.
Alternate constructions as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,852 to May and U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,864 to Tobey define a structure wherein a receiving chamber having a substantially planar bottom is adapted to receive a foot of the machine. These types of devices rely upon the frictional contact of a planar bottom with the concrete surface so as to preclude any type of lateral movement.
A common practice in laundromats is the placement of a series of washing machines or dryers in substantially linear rows proximate the walls of the laundromat. The machines are positioned substantially against the walls and contiguous or adjacent one another due to economical and spatial considerations. In this typical orientation, access to the rear legs of the machines and hence any retaining apparatus mounted to such legs is all but precluded. The servicing of the machines is also complicated if each individual machine is not readily pulled from its location, i.e., released from its retaining apparatus. A requirement that a user must physically access the retaining apparatus and manipulate it so as to permit the apparatus to release the rear legs of the machine is a serious drawback in these types of machine orientations.
These release and removal considerations are extremely important for those machines which are only serviceable from the rear of the machine. Many retaining apparatus do not permit a specific machine to be removed individually from its location without removing a machine on the side of the subject machine so as to access the rear of the subject machine. This arrangement thus requires all of the machines from the beginning of the respective row of machines to the specific machine to be removed such that that specific machine can be accessed and released from its retaining apparatus to thereafter be serviced. Observably, this removal requirement engenders serious complications involving both time and expense. Recently, attempts have been made to adapt the anchor bolts to address these concerns.
There exists a need for a retaining apparatus which is mountable on a concrete floor while being operable to support a machine on that floor. Further, the retaining apparatus should limit the motion of the machine within limits which are not objectionable in operating and maintaining the machine efficiently. Further, this device should permit an easy release and removal of the machine from the retainer apparatus without requiring the user to access and manipulate the retainer to effect such a release. This device should be relatively simple in construction and therefore easily manufactured. Further, the device should be adapted for easy removal from the floor permitting it to be retrieved so as to permit easy cleaning of the floor while also not hindering the sliding movement of machines about the floor.
In commercial laundromats and similar type installations wherein water, soil and other debris are frequently deposited on the floor, there exists an important requirement to provide a floor surface which permits ease in cleaning. The practice of the prior methods of installing rigid retaining cups on the floor in a sense permanentized those installations such that any cleaning which is done must be done about or around those retainer installations. This often results in the particles of debris, soil, dirt and also a significant amount of water being collected and deposited about the periphery of those cups. Typically, these deposits are not removed during the cleaning operation. This residue, soil and water often serve as a breeding ground for bacteria, fungus and other undesirable conditions.